


Kakashi's Rescuers

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Kakashi has a hard time figuring out whats going on. He's really glad Minato sensei shows up





	Kakashi's Rescuers

                               

                                                           Kakashi's Rescuers

 

Kakashi clings to Minato-sensei as the shock waves ripple through the camp. His heart is pounding and his ears ringing but there is no pain from his slashed eye.

There hasn’t been any pain there since the red headed man named Kurama poured chakra into the wound.

And hadn’t that been a shocker.

Stumbling out of the collapsing cave and into strong arms. He could have sworn some of the rocks turned into sand before they even touched him or his team.

Then red had taken over his vision and Rin and Obito were yelling for someone to let him go.

The pain stopped, the red stopped and Kakashi finally got a good look at the person holding him. For a split second he almost thought it was Kushina, but then red eyes board into his own and Kakashi nearly swallowed his own tongue.

“Stay right there, all of you.” The red head had said just before a group of rock nin surrounded them. Kakashi could only sit and watch as the two rescuers argued while taking down a whole squad.

They had made it look so _easy._ Trusting each other and working side by side.

They had made teamwork into something Kakashi had never thought it could be.

He thought rules where important but Obito had showed him how wrong he was earlier that day.

Now here were two guys who couldn’t seem to agree on anything or even say half polite words to one another, but they were still watching each other’s backs.

It was … shocking, like having Obito say that the White Fang was a hero kind of shocking.

Then Rin was trying to put bandages over his injured eye and Minato-sensei showed up, and then all hell broke loose.

 

Whatever was happening Kakashi was really really grateful Minato –sensei knew the Hiraishin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SimZim for the great idea :D


End file.
